Supernatural- Team Free Will Meeting
by consideryoulokid
Summary: Like it says on the tin!
1. Chapter 1

"Finally! Where have you been Cas? You're twenty minutes late! You know how important these meetings are." Dean grumbled as Castiel walked through the door.

"Sorry. Traffic again." He apologized and sat down, catching Jane's eye as he did so. He gave her a knowing smile and looked down at his folder that he was carrying.

"Let's get on with it then. Anyone got any leads?" Dean looked around the room, stopping at each person in turn.

"Possible shifters in Denver?" Sam replied. "Middle aged man seen to rob a bank while also sitting in his office filing paperwork. Bit sloppy for a shifter isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so. Anyone else? Sarah, Rose, Jane?" Sarah, Rose and Jane had been hunting together for a while before they met 'Team Free Will' but since they saved the boys' skins, they had been working together. Naturally, there had been a few romantic entanglements. Sarah and Dean were in love. Not dating. Not married. No nothing, just friends who had fallen desperately in love with each other. Jane and Cas? They hooked up the first night they met but still aren't dating. Although everybody knows they love each other. The Sarah and Dean thing is more of an I-like-to-keep-myself-to-myself-but-I-also-want-ev erybody-to-know-so-that-they-can-help-me sort of thing. Rose and Sam are hooking up every night and although they want to say there are no romantic feelings involved, they are falling for each other faster than the speed of light.

"Possible werewolf pack in Mississippi? Three vics in the past 3 days, hearts all missing. Could be a job?" Sarah replied. She tried her hardest not to look at his eyes but it was impossible. _The only things in his body that truly looks happy_. She thought. Those fanfiction green eyes were enough to make most girls melt but to Sarah, she found herself paralysed as long as she was looking at them.

"I've got a nest of vamps in Long Island." Jane spoke up. She didn't say much at the meetings, generally because Castiel was there. Since losing his grace, Cas had become human and a very good one at that. He turned into a brilliant hunter and used his great mind to help take down more complicated creatures. Jane figures that's why she loves him. A great mind and a great personality. That's always the sort of thing she's liked. _If he's got a brain then I'll take him! _Was always her motto, although his piercing blue eyes might help a little. _As clear as a river but as blue as the sky. _Rose always says, she's good with words.

Cas turned in her direction and grinned. He was so proud of her. He had already guessed she had something because she was fidgeting but he didn't realise it was that big. He couldn't help but love her, she's so bright and a fantastic hunter. When he was an angel he was immune to sexual orientation but now? Now he was falling for her like Romeo for Juliet. She was his Kryptonite. His only weakness. While working with her she always seems so focused, so inept into what she's doing. Sometimes he'd just sit and stare at her while she worked. Everybody else had seen him, just not her. Sam quite frequently makes jokes _Cassy has a crush! _He would say if he caught him looking. Dean would even joke about it.


	2. Beginning of the Romance

"Okay, so we have; shifters, werewolves and vamps, anything else?" Dean asked at the end of the meeting. The room remained silent. "Great, to get the job done quicker, I suggest we split up into pairs." A collective nod from around the room told him to continue. "Cas, you can go with Jane. The two of you can handle the werewolves' right? Great, Sam you can catch the shifters with Rose, leaving Sarah and I to get the vamps. Sound like a plan? Okay good. We'll see you back here in two weeks. Good luck." He stood up from his seat and held out his hand for Jane to take. She agreed and followed him out of the room.

"I already have a bag packed and I'm assuming you do too?" he asked once they were out of earshot from the others.

"Yeah, it's just waiting on my bed. I'll meet you by the main door in five." Sarah replied. The two of them were still holding hands when they parted. Slowly, they released and headed towards their rooms; both of them longing for the others touch once more.

Meanwhile in the meeting room Rose had shifted so that she was almost sitting on top of Sam, crossing her legs as if to reveal as much thigh as possible and Jane had budged up next to Cas. Desperate to close the gap between them, Castiel slowly shuffled across towards Jane. Almost immediately Jane noticed this and she too made a small squidge towards him. Eventually they were touching, lips only centimetres apart.

"Do you think we could go elsewhere?" Castiel whispered, motioning towards the 'couple' on the other side of the room.

"Of course, how about my room?" Jane smiled and stood up. Hand in hand they travelled to Jane's bedroom, bumbling about but also completely at bliss.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as Sarah approached the door.

"I think so, this shouldn't take us too long. It appears to be a small nest so we'll probably be back here before the others." She smiled and picked up her rucksack. Dean just looked at the backpack with curiosity. "You'd be surprised how much you can fit into this." She reached for the door but her hand was met with Dean's.

"Please, let me." Dean said, motioning to the door. In true gentleman style he took Sarah's bag and opened the door for her, he then made his way to the boot of the Impala where he placed the bags and proceeded to open the shot-gun door for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Sarah replied, manners had always been something that she had always loved in a guy. Once they were both settled in the car Dean started the engine and they headed off.


End file.
